


Karaoke Night

by Lacy527



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy527/pseuds/Lacy527
Summary: Emma talks Regina into attending Karaoke night at The Rabbit Hole. Fluff fic





	

Wrapped in her black trench coat, collar flipped up as a shield against the wind, Regina was annoyed, at best.  How she’d allowed Emma to talk her into meeting her at The Rabbit Hole for karaoke night was beyond her at the moment. She may have not been in her right mind when she agreed to this.   _Damn Emma and her damned mouth_ Regina thought to herself as she made her way through the quiet town. Storybrooke wasn’t known for its wild nightlife, and the newly acquired karaoke machine was the most exciting thing that had happened since the curse broke. Emma was excited, to say the least;  she had been talking about it non-stop for the past week. Regina had overheard Emma singing in the shower on several occasions after long nights spent at the Mayor’s house. Regina was less than enthusiastic about seeing Emma perform in front of the town.   

 

This relationship with Emma was very new. There had been several instances of what could only be considered hate sex long before the curse broke, and they had been slowly getting closer. But since then they had kept their distance.  On Regina’s part, because of fear of rejection--and frankly she was terrified of what Snow would try to do when she found out. Emma had been too busy getting to know the family she never knew she had. Only recently had the fallout from the curse quieted down and Storybrooke was able to get back into normal, small town life. This allowed for the sheriff and the mayor to get to know each other again, and on a more intimate level than before. This was perhaps one of the reasons Regina gave in so easily to Emma’s request for tonight.  

 

Regina could hear the loud music radiating from The Rabbit Hole as she approached the building. Not seeing Emma anywhere in sight, she slipped inside, hoping to not be noticed. Much to her dismay, as soon as her eyes adjusted to the dim light inside the bar,  she saw Emma frantically waving her over to a table with none other than Snow and Charming. Regina internally cringed at the thought but made her way dutifully over to the table. She spied the regular assortment of townsfolk as she passed,vaguely registering one of the fairies on stage singing what she believed was a Britney Spears number. _This night just gets better,_ she thought to herself.

 

“Hello, Emma,” she said as she took her seat.  “Snow. Charming.” She nodded to the others.

 

“Regina, how nice of you to join us.  I was surprised when Emma told us you’d be meeting us here,” Snow commented.  

 

“Not as surprised as I was,” Regina answered back as Emma sunk a bit sheepishly into her chair.

 

“Well now that everyone is here, what songs should we sing?” Emma asked, hoping to interrupt the awkward air that had settled over the group.  

 

Regina groaned.  There was no way she was getting up on that stage.  No matter what puppy eyes Emma threw her way.

 

Snow’s eyes got huge and she got an excited smile on her face.  “I know exactly which song I’m going to sing” Regina, Emma, and David simultaneously rolled their eyes as David exclaimed “Please, no more Achy Breaky Heart!”. Snow just smiled and ran to the stage to speak with the deejay and Charming took off after her.

 

As soon as her parents were out of range, Emma sidled closer to Regina, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Regina turned, glaring at Emma. “Why didn’t you tell me your parents would be here?”

 

“Would you have come if you knew?” Emma asked. Regina’s answering huff was enough to tell her that would have been a resounding no. “Aww babe, come on. It'll be fun. I promise.”

 

“I highly doubt that,” Regina replied, raising an eyebrow and giving Emma a side glance.

 

Emma took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching.  Everyone's eyes were glued to the stage where Ruby was giving a provocative performance of Amy Winehouse’s _Back to Black._ Emma leaned close and kissed Regina. Regina was momentarily shocked at the abrupt display of affection, but melted into the kiss, a bit annoyed with herself that she couldn't stay mad at Emma.

 

She smiled at Emma as they broke apart. “You're lucky you're cute.”  

 

Emma smirked at the comment. “Did I tell you I have the perfect song for us?” Emma asked.

 

Regina froze and she sputtered “Wh..what? No. No way. There is no way in hell you are getting me on stage in front of all these people.” She leans closer and whispers, “They've just stopped actively hating me, Emma. This will not end well.”

 

Emma smiles at Regina’s reaction. “It'll be fine babe. You'll be with me. I'll help you.” Regina looked unconvinced. “This town loves me,” Emma said with a cocky smile. _For now,_ Regina thought, recalling the impromptu shower concerts from Emma.

 

“Fine”, Regina complied, “but don't say I didn't warn you. Now, tell me this great song you've chosen”. Regina’s eyebrows lifted as Emma whispered the song choice. It was one of her favorites. How did Emma know? “Ok, if I must,” Regina said, maintaining an uninterested expression. Emma beamed at her.

 

“Great, I'll let the deejay know,” Emma said, giving Regina a quick kiss and making her way up front.

 

The deejay turned out to just be Grumpy wearing all black with lots of gold chains, Regina noticed. As she heard the overhead speakers spark to life “G-Rump coming at ya with our next singer. The lady with the looks and the pipes to match.  My queen, and the fairest in the land.” He paused for effect, then went on, “give it up for Snow White!”

 

_“You can tell the world you never was my girl_

_You can burn my clothes up when I'm gone_

_You can tell your friends just what a fool I've been_

_And laugh and joke about me on the phone”_

 

David dropped into a chair across from Regina. “I can't believe she's singing that in public,” he said, shaking his head in dismay.

 

Regina looked up at him. “I don't know why you're surprised. You can hear it playing whenever she drives through town. At least she sounds good.”  

 

David just shrugged and sank a little lower in his seat as Snow continued her song.

 

“ _But don't tell my heart_

_My achy breaky heart_

_I just don't think he’d understand_

_And if you tell my heart_

_My achy breaky heart_

_He might blow up and kill this man”_

 

Emma made her way back to Regina and Charming. “Doesn't mom sound great? I'm lucky I inherited her singing voice,” Emma proclaimed proudly as the occupants at the table shared a look.  Seeing David was still focused on Snow, Emma leaned over and whispered to Regina “We’re up after Granny”. Regina smiled tightly and turned her attention back to Snow who was finishing up her number.  

 

_"And if you tell my heart_

_My achy breaky heart_

_He might blow up and kill this man_

_Whooo oooh woooh”_

 

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause.  Snow took several deep bows before leaving the stage. She gave a David a side look as she returned.  “It seems _some_ people enjoy my singing”

 

“You've always had a lovely voice Snow,” Regina said amusedly.

 

“Thank you, Regina,” Snow beamed at her.

 

They all turned when they heard Grumpy’s voice boom above the crowd “And now for your listening pleasure, Granny!”

 

Granny reluctantly took the stage, after much prodding by Ruby as the music started. There was low laughter across the crowd as some patrons recognized the song.

 

_“My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like_

_It's better than yours_

_Damn right it's better than yours_

_I can teach you_

_But I have to charge”_

 

Snow looked around, horrified, as Granny continued singing. Regina chuckled under her breath, and Emma and David were lost in laughter.  

 

Snow glared at them. “This must be Ruby’s doing,” she said as the song was winding down. “I have to go talk to her.”

 

Granny finished the song and told everyone to come to the diner tomorrow for half price milkshakes. Emma and David dissolved into giggles at the crowd's applause.

 

Emma caught Regina's eye and motioned to the stage with a nod of her head. “Excuse us for a moment, Dad,” she said to David.

 

“Sure” David replied as he went back to his drink. Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her to the backstage entrance.  

 

“Emma, wait,” Regina says. Emma stopped and turned to face her.  “This song isn't a duet, how are we singing this? Maybe we should just forget it.”

 

Emma brought Regina's hand to her lips and kissed it softly. “Just follow my lead.”

 

Despite being nervous, Regina was oddly calm in that moment with Emma at her side. She could hear Grumpy taking to the mic again to introduce the pair.

 

“Thanks again Granny for your- generous offer. Up next, the highlight of the evening, an unexpected pair, the duet of a lifetime: the savior and the evil queen..err..I mean, Regina!”

 

All heads turned towards the stage as Emma and Regina took their places in front of the mics. Regina glanced over the crowd, briefly making eye contact with Snow, who had a peculiar expression on her face that Regina could not decipher.  Regina turned her attention back to Emma as the music started and she got lost in the lyrics.

 

_“Some say you're crazy_

_Say that you're no good_

_Say your family's cursed with bad blood_

_But I think you're cute and misunderstood_

_And I wouldn't change you if I could_

 

Regina had her head bowed slightly but watching Emma sing. She had a throaty, sultry essence to her voice at the moment and Regina was really enjoying it.

 

_"Let’em talk you down_

_Call you names_

_My mind's made up_

_It ain't gonna change_

_I'm sure in my heart_

_Happy and free_

_You're the one you're the one_

_You're the one for me”_

 

Regina knew the lyrics coming next and followed Emma's lead, singing low into the mic.

 

 “ _Some say you're bitter_

_Think you're mean_

_Uncouth, untamed, and unrestrained_

_But I think you're sensitive and sweet_

_Stay as you are don't change a thing”_

 

Regina glanced a look at Emma who was smiling sweetly at her and she started blushing fiercely and continued singing. Her dulcet tones carrying the lyrics.

 

“ _Let’em talk you down_

_Call you names_

_My mind's made up_

_It ain't gonna change_

_I'm sure in my heart_

_Happy and free_

_You're the one you're the one_

_You're the one for me”_

 

Emma took the mic out of the stand and turned to face Regina.

 

“ _Some say you're bawdy_

_Wicked and wild”_

 

Regina followed suit, facing Emma.

 

“ _A restless useless juvenile”_

 

Emma circled around Regina while continuing to sing.

 

“ _But I think you're funny and I like your smile”_

 

Regina turned again, coming back to face Emma.

 

“ _Want to be with you, want you to stay a while”_

  


The pair was back center stage, looking into each other’s eyes intently.

 

_“Let’em talk you down_

_Call you names_

_My mind's made up_

_It ain't gonna change_

_I'm sure in my heart_

_Happy and free_

_You're the one you're the one_

_You're the one for me”_

 

Regina turned, standing back to back with Emma. Bowing her head, she sang low into the mic again.

 

_“A no count mixed up_

_Amount to nothing_

_A day away from a bum on the street_

_Some low class kind of royalty_

_That's what they say about you_

_when they're talking to me”_

 

Emma turned, singing to Regina’s back.  

 

_“Some say you're bad_

_A bad bad seed_

_You love to play with fire you love gambling_

_But I know what you love and I know what you need_

_And I like it when you play with me_

 

Emma gently grabbed Regina's shoulder and turned her to face her as they both sing to the other.

 

_"Let’em talk you down_

_Call you names_

_My mind's made up_

_It ain't gonna change_

_I'm sure in my heart_

_Happy and free_

_You're the one you're the one_

_You're the one for me._

_I'm sure in my heart_

_Happy and free_

_You're the one you're the one_

_You're the one for me.”_

 

As the music died out, Regina was anxious to look into the audience. That duet with Emma was a lot more telling than she intended. But maybe that was Emma's goal this whole time. Regina glanced up and saw the entire bar standing and applauding. She looked to her left to see Emma smiling that cocky smile of hers. Her eyes wandered through the crowd and landed on Snow, whose expression was no longer unreadable.

 

They threaded their way through the crowd back to their table, amidst congrats along the way,spattered with comments that they didn't know Regina was such a good singer. Emma proclaimed that she knew the entire time. Once back at their seats, everyone at the table was quiet. Snow finally broke the ice.

 

“So, when were you going to tell us you were dating? How long has this been going on? Does Henry know?” Snow asked in a flurry of excitement and bewilderment.

 

“Soon,” answered Emma.

 

“We have been taking things slow after the curse broke,” replied Regina, “and no, Henry doesn't know but I think he suspects.”

 

“He's a smart kid,” said Emma, smiling at Regina.

 

“This is a lot to take in,” Snow said.

 

“But if you're happy, Emma, we are happy for you. You too, Regina. You're a part of this family now,” David announced.

 

Regina rolled her eyes at the sappy Charming clan. She would never in a million years admit it, but she was happy. “Thank you, David” Regina replied.  She felt a hand on her knee, squeezing gently, and immediately felt better.

 

“Dad, let’s go get some more drinks,” Emma offered, leaving Regina and Snow alone at the table.

 

“It was a nice surprise to hear you sing again,” Snow confessed.  “I used to sneak around and listen to you when I was young.  Your voice always reminded me of my mother” Snow recalled as she studied a notch in the table.  

 

Regina watched her closely. “I never knew you heard me. I always just sang to myself, as an escape of sorts,” Regina admitted.

 

“Well, you have a beautiful voice. You should let people hear it more often,” Snow proposed.

 

Regina smiled to herself. “I’ll take that under advisement.” _Maybe being part of the Charming clan wouldn't be so bad after all,_ Regina thought.

 

“Now, for the matter of you dating my daughter,” Snow addressed her, giving Regina a very hard stare across the table.

 

Regina swallowed involuntarily. _On the other hand_.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Angstbot for proof reading/beta reading this for me. And a special shout out to my other friends that read it and encouraged me to write it in the first place. Thank you.


End file.
